Father's Gift
by Gardeners Grow Love
Summary: Based on a page titled: The Evolution of Fluff [http:sesshsama.


Father's Gift  
  
A pair of luminous golden eyes glowed from the depths of a cave carved out of the mountain, staring across the vast expanse of soft white snow that covered the landscape. Looking out at the horizon, Sesshoumaru could not tell where sky ended and snow began. It had been snowing for several hours thick fat flakes that had transformed the angular planes of rock and stone into rounded white edges and quickly buried the ground in gently rolling snow drifts that were deceiving to the eye, as this Sesshoumaru could attest to. After a mid-waist encounter with a particularly deep bank of snow, he had decided that further travel would be futile and had proceeded to seek shelter in the shallow cave he now occupied. It offered protection from the wind but did nothing to abet the youkai prince's cold and wet clothing, which clung to his legs uncomfortably and turned his skin to ice. The discomfort was tolerable but his muscles would be stiff and frozen the next day. The thought almost compelled him to face the snowstorm again but discretion kept him cross-legged on the floor of the small cave. It was at least three days' journey to Lord Kariudo's domain over the mountains in his demon form, more in his human form, and only a fool would attempt the trek in such weather. Sesshoumaru reached a clawed hand into his sleeve and pulled out a map. Carefully smoothing out the rice paper, he studied the wandering lines and kanji. One eyebrow arched upward as he made several calculations. He had been walking towards the setting sun for some days now and if he was correct about his position, he was within few hours' walking distance of a place that could offer him dry clothes, good food and a hot bath. The inu-youkai's characteristically stoic face remained neutral but his golden eyes hardened. He would not deign to return home, regardless of how many days he would be forced to wait out the snow.  
  
Home, Sesshoumaru mused as he refolded the map and tucked it neatly back into the hidden pockets that lined his sleeves. Is that how he still thought of Inutaisho's stronghold? He had not returned there in years. Not since his father had taken the ningen woman home and named her his bride, despite the disapproving murmurs among his councilors, the sideways glances of the generals and the scandalized gossip of the staff. Not a word or out-of-place look was ever displayed in front of the Lord of the Western Lands, whether out of fear or respect for the mighty taiyoukai, but Sesshoumaru was certain that his father had known about the agitation he had stirred within his household. He had merely chosen to ignore it. What Inutaisho had not known, however, was the curious and pitying looks that his son had received. Though it should have been under the youkai prince's notice to accord such a thing his attention, Sesshoumaru found that he had not had his usual grace to shrug it off. Long elegant fingers curled and flexed unconsciously as he thought of the wide-eyed expression on the face of a councilor that had dared to make a flippant remark to his face and had found himself pinned to the wall by a vice grip on his neck. The whispering had died down instantly but it had served only to increase the simmering anger and shame he harboured over the disgraceful behaviour of his once-proud and noble father. The tension between father and son had thickened to a palpable miasma but neither proud will had yielded. So Sesshoumaru left the Great House of the West.  
  
Sesshoumaru thought back to a morning that had dawned as cold and unyielding as his resolve. He had been seeing to the last details of the preparations when Inutaisho had stepped into his rooms and dismissed the servants with a commanding nod.  
  
"Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Chichi-ue," he had responded, projecting an icy formality.  
  
"You are leaving so early?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"What are your plans?" the elder youkai prompted.  
  
"My business is my own."  
  
"Perhaps it is better for you to strike your own path and learn your own lessons. I will send word to the neighboring lords that you may be traveling through their lands," Inutaisho responded easily.  
  
"Is that the only weapon you are taking?" The taiyoukai indicated to the katana tied to his son's person.  
  
"It is the best that I have." Inutaisho reached over and unsheathed the sword. He held it up and studied it for a moment, then stepped back and flowed smoothly into a short kata. Holding the blade pointing downward, he offered the hilt to the younger youkai, who promptly returned the blade to his side.  
  
"It will serve its purpose." Sesshoumaru was careful to mask the slight disappointment he felt. He had not expected Inutaisho to bequeath him the Tetsusaiga, his birthright sword, but he would not deny that it would have done much to heal the chasm that now lay between father and son.  
  
"If you have no other concerns, chichi-ue, I believe I shall take my leave."  
  
"Lady Iyazoi wishes you a safe journey." There was a slight tightening of Sesshoumaru's jaw as he nodded curtly and proceeded to walk past his father to exit his rooms.  
  
"Sesshoumaru." The sudden and unexpected warmth in his father's voice made Sesshoumaru turn around in spite of himself.  
  
"The Great House of the West will always be ready to welcome you home."  
  
Home. He was not ready to go home.  
  
His pride would not let him.  
  
But that did not mean he did not wish to go home.  
  
A draft snaked its way through the cave, bringing with it a dusting of snow that crept deeper into the crevice. Sesshoumaru rubbed his upper arms with his hands tucked in his sleeves to infuse some semblance of warmth into the cold muscles and glanced outside to gauge the severity of the storm. The white blankness remained hostile and unrelenting, covering everything with a thick heavy blanket. Even the weathered twisted trees that eked out an existence from the stony soils had clouds of snow that draped over their branches. Perhaps he was fatigued, but for an odd moment, the snow on the branches reminded him of his father's handsome twin furs that draped across his shoulders. A smile flitted across his lips at the thought.  
  
There was something in the distance. Sesshoumaru's golden eyes narrowed as he tried to make out the figure. It was labouring slowly across the snow fields making slow progress in his direction, disappearing every now and then behind an occasional snow drift. The youkai prince unfolded his long legs stiffly, and started walking out to meet the other youkai, taking care to avoid the treacherous drifts. He quickly narrowed the distance between them and towered regally over the small pathetic form that huddled before him.  
  
"Sess- Sesshoumaru-sama."  
  
"Jaken." The toad youkai made motions to speak but could not get a coherent word past his chattering teeth and frozen lips. Sesshoumaru pinned the servant under his gaze for a moment, then grabbed him by the bulging pack that the servant was carrying on his back and made his way back to the cave. Jaken was dropped unceremoniously onto the ground while Sesshoumaru resumed his previous cross-legged position and returned to his vigil of the snowstorm. Eventually, the annoying chatter of teeth lessened, replaced by the sound of groveling.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, allow this humble servant to explain himself." Without turning, Sesshoumaru nodded. "It has been long since you, Sesshoumaru- sama, have entered the domain of Lord Inutaisho. When he became aware of your presence, he requested that these things be brought to you and this humble servant volunteered to brave cold and snow to bring you this." Jaken fumbled off his pack, undid its lacings and pushed it forward as best he could while on his hands and knees.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned to examine the pack and reached a hand in to pull out its contents. His eyes widened slightly in surprise when he touched the object. Reaching his other hand in, he cradled the object and brought it out carefully. The fur was still as soft as he remembered it to be and it smelled faintly of his father's familiar scent. Inhaling deeply, the youkai prince wrapped the soft fur about him until he was enveloped by it. Its warmth slowly thawed his frozen skin until he was no longer cold. Sesshoumaru leaned back against the wall, the hard stone cushioned by the fur. Stifling a yawn, he closed his eyes and prepared to succumb to his sudden bout of weariness.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama?" A golden eye cracked open. The toad could not quite meet his glance, rubbing his hands miserably together. The youkai prince closed his eyes again and shifted slightly. A piece of fur fell in front of Jaken, who looked at it in awe for a long time before crawling under it and sighing in content. Hearing the sigh, Sesshoumaru allowed himself to drift asleep, swathed in the warmth and scent of the fur.  
  
In the howling winds outside, a figure walked through the snow as one long white fur trailed behind him.


End file.
